Meeting of the minds
by Fr Mac
Summary: Peter and Assumpta find out about each others religious beliefs


_**This is set in series three. Assumpta is not seriously hurt by the electric shock and is back running the pub. Peter has gone back to Manchester to finalise his Mother's estate and sort out his departure from the priesthood.**_

_The pub is quiet, low lights, the evening clean up complete. Assumpta surveyed the room contently. The 'phone ringing shook her reverie and her heart skipped a beat. It was past 11pm. That meant it had to be Peter! She answered. _

"Fitzgerald's"

_She smiled at the reply._

"Are you sure Priest's are allowed to say that sort of thing?"

_She laughed._

"Yes, I got the parcel."

_A smile._

"Around my neck; don't want to fuel the rumour mill!"

_She bit her lip._ "Me too".

_Peter talked and Assumpta listened._

"Bye. I'll ring you tomorrow" _she said smiling_. "about 11".

_She replaced the receiver and went up the stairs._

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_Assumpta posted a small parcel with a short note._

Dear peter,

I love the ring. I have something for you too. I hope you like it!

Assumpta.

_**Later that night.**_

_Assumpta glanced at the clock. 15 mins until I can ring him! She finished tidying the bar and made herself a cup of tea before making herself comfortable in the armchair beside the 'phone. At 11pm she dialled. Peter picked up instantly, to a delighted Assumpta._

"hi!"

"you to"

"how was you day"

_Peter told Assumpta about his day; sorting through his Mother's things was both sad and joyful at the same time._

"Would you like me to come for a few days and help?'

"OK. Yeah, some things are best done by yourself. I felt that way when my mum died. I missed her so much and fr Mac just told me it was God's will. I found it hard to believe that God could be so cruel, to take my mum but Fr Mac said I had to have faith that it was for the best and that she was happy now in her Eternal Life. Are you happy now your mum is in Eternal life?

_At his end of the 'phone Peter was listening intently, breathing quietly, careful not to cut her off._

"I am happy that my mum is in eternal life. But I miss her more than I thought I would."

_Assumpta could hear his pain. She tentatively asked_ "are you OK that it is God's Will?"

_There was a silence between them. This topic was the one that caused distance between them; that concerned Peter in regard to their future. He wanted to answer carefully, but honestly._

"I don't think that it is God's Will that my mum died"

_A baffled Assumpta straightened in her chair._ "You don't think it was God's will?"

"No" _came the calm reply._

_Tentatively she asked _"If not God's will, then what?"

"I think dying is part of life"

"What about God's will then?"

_Peter knew they were entering tender territory and spoke carefully_ "What do you mean by God's will, Assumpta?"

_Taken aback, she stammered_ "you know what the church says about God's will"

"And that is...?"

_She was confused. She wasn't really sure what she thought when pressed. What did she think? She knew that the whole "God's Will" thing was a large part of her rift with the church. She struggled with the idea that God would be cruel; though whenshe was lost said her prayers. (not that Peter knew that)._

"Assumpta?"

"oh, sorry. I guess your question stumped me. I thought God's will was God's will. I never thought much about it"

"In seminary we spent a lot of time discussing it. There's lots written on it, lots of different ideas."

"there is?"

"yeah"

"What do you think?"

"I think we should talk further on this topic this Sunday night?"

"this Sun... you're coming home?"

"I'm coming for a few days to sort out some final things with the diocese. I'll be free Sunday night."

_He could feel her smile._

"oh" _was all she could manage._

"I have to stay at the Bishop's place in Wicklow. Could I take you out to dinner?"

_She laughed._ "You mean like a date?"

"Yes. I mean like a date". _He smiled at her tone._

"I'll get Niamh to cover; I wasn't expecting it to be busy this week anyway!"

"What are you wearing?"

"Peter!"

_Assumpta slept like a log. She woke at 9 and quickly dressed and ran downstairs to meet with a supplier. Half an hour later, Niamh walked in saying_

"I'll put the kettle on! I bought some Bewley's Irish tea when I was in Dublin; though you might like some!"

_Assumpta finished up with her ordering and joined Niamh at the kitchen table._

"So how was Dublin?"

"Grand! Ambrose took me to tea at Bewley's and we had the most divine Guinness Pie.!!! After we saw a show and then walked through St stephen's green. Loved it!"

_She stopped when she realised that despite the grin on Assumpta's face, Assumpta's attention was elsewhere._

"Assumpta?"

"Oh, Niamh, I'm sorry. Just thinkin'" _She smiled at Niamh._

_Niamh was perplexed._ "Are you OK?

"I'm fine". _And she smiled again._

"Is there something I should know?"

_Assumpta faltered before saying_ "no..."

"There is, isn't there? You can tell me Assumpta. Are y' alright?

"Oh Niamh!"

"Assumpta, what is it"

_Assumpta bit her lower lip and smiled again._

_The final pieces of the jigsaw fell into place. She had tried to pretend it wasn't happening, but she was no one's fool. She held her breath and said _

"You're in love?"

_Assumpta nodded._

"With.."

_And Assumpta nodded again._

_Niamh looked wide eyed at Assumpta, as a multitude of thoughts and emotions cascaded over her. He's a priest. It was obvious they cared about each other. But he's a priest. She has been happier since he came to town. He's a priest. Love is love. He's a priest._

_Assumpta knew Niamh well. Ruefully she acknowledged Niamh's thoughts. _

"Yes he is a priest"

_Niamh trod carefully with her friend._ "but..?"

"for now"

_Assumpta watched the emotions play out on Niamh's face. She could scarcely believe it herself so she understood Niamh's bewilderment_.

"oh!"

_They smiled at each other._

"thanks for the tea!"

_NIamh and Assumpta opened the pub for the day and busied themselves with food and drink for the regulars and the smattering of tourists. The post had a personal letter amongst the business mail and Assumpta tucked it away for later. The evening drew to a close. The doors were closed and the cleaning attended to. Finally, she made herself a cup of tea and settled in to read the letter_

Hi,

I got your parcel. Thanks for the crucifix. I have put it on my chain with the one my mum gave me when I was ordained. It looks old. Where did you get it?

I sorted mum's books today. She loved reading; a bit like you! People here have taken some and I've kept some for myself. I've picked out a few for you too, hope you like them. Oxfam are taking the rest. I leave tomorrow for Wicklow. I've a few stops on the way so i'll ring you for the next few days, around 11pm each night. Can't wait to see you on Sunday.

I love you. Peter.

_She slept with his letter under her pillow._

_**11 pm the next day.**_

"Did the "phone ring?" _he said incredulously_

"Why would I listen to the 'phone ringing when I can hear your voice?"

Did you get my letter?

Yeah thanks. Where are you?

IN a 'phone box.

Ha!ha!

I've just finished talking with a fellow who helps priests leaving the priesthood to plan for the future

Oh.

Yeah.

How was that

There's lots to think about. A job, a home. different status. A bit daunting really.

I love you. I know it is a big step for you.

Thanks.

What's on tomorrow?

Some more with this fellow in the morning and then the ferry in the afternoon. Should be in Wicklow for a late supper.

Wicklow.

Yeah. Then I'll be right for my meeting with the Bishop on Sunday.

I'll be with you in spirit.

I know. SO what's new?

Niamh knows.

Did you tell her?

She worked it out herself.

Not hard I guess.

Obviously not.

So where did you get the crucifix?

My mother gave it to me for my confirmation. I wore it for years and when she died I put it away,

Peter was silent for a bit.

Thanks. It's even more special now that I know that.

It is special. I used to touch it when I said my prayers.

Your prayers?

Yes! My Prayers! I wasn't always disdainful of the church, you know!

Obviously not!

So, this fellow you talked to, did he help?

He did actually. Said I needed to think clearly about what I wanted; where I was headed.

What do you want?

Well I told him I wanted to be with you. To marry you and have a family.

Peter,

Yeah?

What job do you want to do?

That's what he asked!

Well?

Fancy being an Anglican vicar's wife?

Would I have to go to church?

_They laughed together._

Listen, I'd better go. I have to help Niamh with something so she is free on Sunday night.

Sleep tight.

With you on my dreams how could I not?

I love you

You too.

_Assumpta had a busy day helping Niamh and then dealing with the Saturday rush. A number of people booked into Fitzgerald's for the night so there was lots to do. He 'phone rang and she absentmindedly answered._

"Fitzgerald's"

"peter! You're early!"

"early? It's half eleven! I thought you'd give me a roasting!

"Half eleven? I haven't stopped all day. I had no idea it was so late!

"good day?

"yeah!" and you? Your day?

Better than I thought actually.

Yeah?

Yeah.

How so?

Well, I think I know what I'd like to do.....for a living that is.

Yeah?

Science teacher.

Science teacher?

I thought you'd prefer to be a science teacher's wife than an Anglican vicar's wife.

Very funny!

I thought so!

Science though, how will you fit that with religion?

How do you mean?

Well you know, evolution and all that?

Evolution?

Well yeah, you know Evolution and the Earth was made in six days and all that stuff.

Six days?

You know Genesis and that

Genesis is a story, the world wasn't made in six days.

You don't think the world was made in six days?

Why would I believe that?

It's in the bible.

So's slavery and human sacrifice.

See my problem?

Where did you get the idea that bible was to be taken literally?

Well at school they said we had to have faith.

Simple people, simple faith?

That's my line!

I love you.

You too.

I'm tired so I'll sign off now. Is 6pm OK tomorrow night?

You bet! I'll come to you, yeah

I'd appreciate that! Could you meet me at murphy's pub?

Yeah. Bye.

Bye.

_He lay awake musing. So Assumpta had clearly been subjected to a very basic form of religious instruction. No wonder she was scathing. He was hopeful. The difference in their faiths still bothered him but he knew her to be Christian in her actions and her intent. Perhaps her disdain for the church was linked to a lack of access to considered theology? _

_Assumpta lay awake musing. Peter was surprised at her understanding of the church. He expressed surprise at some things she thought were expected to be believed. Maybe she had gotten it wrong. She looked forward to 6pm tomorrow!_

_pub was warm and inviting. Assumpta got there early and found a cosy and intimate spot near the open fireplace. She was nervous. She hadn't really been on a date with peter before and wondered if it would "feel" different. She looked about the room in case there was a nicer spot, but she couldn't see any other place she liked better. Her eyes were drawn to the doors everytime they opened. It was 6'20pm and Assumpta was starting to wonder if she had got the times wrong when the doors opened and in rushed Peter looking a little flustered. He scanned the room anxiously until he found her. He bounded across and gave her a quick hug before sitting down beside her. _

hi. fancy a drink?

Erhm, yeah thanks. I'll have a tea thanks.

One tea coming up.

_Assumpta watched Peter as he moved to the bar and ordered drinks._

_He came back and they settled in._

So, how did it go with the Bishop?

Fine thanks.

_She was bemused_. "fine thanks?' Was that it?

Well_.... Peter launched into the legalities they were facing and choices that needed to be made; some by him and some by them together as a couple...._

OH.

_Peter leaned forward and took Assumpta's hands. Looking earnestly into her concerned eyes her reassured her that his commitment was to her, they were building a future together but that he would like to do the right thing as much as possible re the church and his laicisation._

_She smiled and leaned closer so their foreheads were touching._

Are you hungry? _He said_

Yeah. They've a nice menu here; small but local and fresh.

What do you recommnend?

Well, I think the Wicklow lamb, with colcannon and steamed vegetables.

Two coming right up. _Said Peter as he headed off to the bar for a second time._

_She relaxed into her chair and watched his lithe form move through the crowd._

_As he worked his way back through the crowd they kept each other's gaze._

Bit of a wait I'm afraid, another drink?

Erm. A glass of red.

Which sort?

Oh, just the house, thanks

Coming up.

_He got up again and came back with a red wine and a lager._

_They settled in and enjoyed each other's company in silence._

_Peter watched her. He wanted to talk theology with her. After the last few conversations he felt a need to clarify their understandings of stuff. He didn't however want to disturb the peace between them, so said nothing._

_Assumpta pushed a booklet across the table at Peter._

_He looked from her to the booklet, puzzled._ "What's this?

My religious education. _He perused the worn and dog eared booklet for a few minutes while Assumpta carefully watched his face._

_He wasn't sure what to say. No wonder she felt the way she did if THAT was the sum total of her religious education! It hadn't really crossed his mind to check out her knowledge before. He had simply thought her antagonism was linked to Fr Mac's interference in her parent's marriage._

I've judged you harshly Peter. I thought you swallowed this stuff, hook, line and sinker. I couldn't reconcile that with how you acted everyday. You really confused me. Then over the last few days, I thought that I hadn't really checked with you what you thought or believed. I'm sorry.

_They held a long gaze that said more than words could. It registered with both of them._

_They were interrupted by the waitress bringing two Wicklow lambs. They thanked her, smiled at each other and tucked in._

_After the meal Assumpta and Peter cuddled up on the sofa and listened to the music. They both liked jazzmusic and were happy to listen and chat._

_Peter tucked a lock of Assumpta's hair behind her ear. He enjoyed the freedom to touch her._

"Would you like to go for a walk?: _he suggested_.

Is the Pope a Catholic? _She replied. _

_He helped her up and into her coat. Taking each other's hand they left the warmth of the pub. It was bitterly cold outside but they wanted to be alone. _

_Assumpta_ _suggested they sit in her van; which they did. They put the heating on and the radio and chatted and cuddled and kissed. AT 10pm Peter said her had to go. Assumpta drove him to the Bishop's house and slyly suggested he kiss her goodbye. He gave her that uh huh quizzical look before getting out_.

I'll ring tomorrow at 11pm and give you the latest update. Assumpta?" _she looked at him_ "I love you" _She held her breath and smiled._ "I love back!"

Chapter 2

HE gently swept her hair behing her ear and gentl y touched her check. E still could not quite believe that he could do that. She held her breath and then exhaled slowly. They hugged tentatively. The world carried on around them. The gathered clouds started to drop their drops and they ran quickly to the picnic shelter. They set out there picnic and wated for hourhed the rain move in.

Theological discussion re church politics. ??????

They talked for hours. No arguments just impassioned discussions about what was realy important o them both


End file.
